Le royaume des deux Bretagnes magiques
by gui0067
Summary: Harry a été emprisonné à Azkaban à la fin de sa 5ème année à Poudlard . Il disparait mystérieusement.  Une nouvelle ère commence mais rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant...


Note de l'auteur :je publie pour la premier fois une fiction et j'espere que vous allez aimé. Cette histoire s'inscrit dans la lignée des « Harry emprisonné à Azkaban ».

Disclaimer: Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Rating : T

Hormis le copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur. Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur. qui n'est autre que moi

* * *

><p><span>L'horreur et la fatalité se sont données carrière dans tous les siècles. [Edgar Allan Poe] <span>

**Chapitre 1 L'injustice**

Azkaban la très célèbre prison de Grande Bretagne où tous les plus grands criminels du monde sorcier sont enfermés ,dans des minuscules cellules à la merci des plus viles créatures que le monde magique est connu. Ces créatures se nourrissent de tout sentiment de joie et ne laisse plus que la peur et la souffrance ces monstres ce nommentDétraqueurs . C'est dans cette prison que tout le peuple sorcier craint ,que cette histoire commence pour être plus précis dans le quartier le plus sécurisé où se trouvait un jeune homme frêle et mal en point avec de longs cheveux noir de jais en bataille et des yeux d'un vert émeraude qui autrefois étaient si expressifs de joie et de vie n'étaient plus que triste, colère et une envie de mourir.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il était enfermé il se souvenait encore très bien de ce jour fatidique où tout avait basculé dans sa misérable vie .

C'était à la fin de sa cinquième année à Poudlard cela faisait une semaine que Sirius était tombé dans le voile au département des mystères au ministère. Il était en train d'aller dans la grande salle quand il vit plusieurs sorts arriver il réussit à éviter les trois premiers mais ne put évité les deux suivants, il fut donc propulsé à l'autre bout de la salle et rencontra le mur.

A ce moment là il vit cinq aurores arrivaient et avec Fudge au milieu. Il avait un air niais et était heureux à ça s'était sûr il venait de trouver un moyen pour pouvoir garder son précieux poste de premier ministre de la magie . Dumbledore venait d'arriver il n avait plus de pétillement dans ses yeux mais il avait un air triste et dessus et son visage avait l'air d'avoir pris vingt ans.

Fudge commença à parler:- Potter vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres de Mlle Marietta Edgecombe et de Mlle Cho Chang.

Il tourna sa tête pour avoir l'aide de Dumbledor mais l aide ne vient jamais à la place Dumbledore dit d'une voie froide :- Je suis terriblement déçue Harry je t'avait dit que ton cœur te sauverait de Tom mais ce n'est pas le cas je me suis trompé car tu n'as pas besoin de protéger ton esprit car tu t'es allier à lui , je suis vraiment déçue j'espère que là où tu va aller tu éprouveras du remord pour tes actes effroyables .

Sur ces paroles froides que les aurores l'emmenait dans une cellule du ministère pour le reste de la journée .

Puis le lendemain il fut emmené dans la salle du tribunal numéro 10 où tout le mange magot l'attendait son procès fut expéditif ou on put le souvenir d un témoin du meurtre qui n'était autre que Malefoy puis il y a eu les accusations des ces soient disant « meilleures amies » qu'il était devenue sombre et qu'il recevait les pensées de voldemort dans ses rêve ce qui les membres du magenmagot était la preuve qu'il recevait ses ordres de voldemort directement de ses rêves et donc qu'il n'avait pas besoin de marque pour être appelé car il avait déjà un lien et cela faisait de lui un excellent espion pour le Lord noir heureusement d'après eux qu'il avait été démasqué pour ne pas pouvoir continuer ses activités , ce que Fudge martela à la presse avec sa sous secrétaire d'état la bien nommer Dolores Ombrage pour pouvoir garder son poste.

Après tous ces accusations on donna directement la sentence sans qu'il puise se défendre et sans aucune délibération du jurée car d'après eux les preuve était trop accablant et il fut donc logiquement dit qu'il était coupable de meurtre et un fidele partisan du mage noire et que sa peine était qu'il était enfermait a perpétuerait a Azkaban.

Il essaya de hurler son innocence mais il ne reçut que du mépris ou les air arrogant de Fudge , Ombrage et Malefoy . Quand il sortie due tribunal il vus Remus fous de rage retenue par cinq aurore ainsi que Tonks elle-même retenue par des aurore et les jumeaux Weasley retenue par le reste de leur famille a par la matriarche qui lui assena le coup de grâce moralement par ces quelques mots « comment a tu pus faire sa moi qui te penné comme mon fils tu na tous eu tes parent et Sirius doive se retourne dans leurs tombe après tant sacrifier pour un monstre comme toi » et ses sur ses mots qu'il fut emmener dans sa cellule il pourrissait toujours aujourd'hui avec chaque fois où les détraqueurs passaient les souvenir du meurtre de ses parents, Cédric , et de Sirius le hantait. Et quand les détraqueurs n'était pas la c'était les pensée de voldemort qui le tourmenter par la vue de ses innombrable meurtre et viole il se douter que l'ordre était entra de perdre la guerre et bien ironiquement il se dise que ses sure que quand on enferme les personne qui veut que aider ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on peut gagner une guerre .

Ces ainsi que Harry se renommerait jour après jour comment il était arrivait la il espérait un jour pouvoir sortie de cette enferre et pouvoir se venger de se qu'il l'on mit la de Voldemort jusqu'à ses amis en passant par les membres du magenmagot.

Oui voldemort car il avait vue dans une vision voldemort se réjouis que son plan et marchait et félicita le rat et Malefoy .

Le 31 juillet a minuit jour de son anniversaire ou il eut 17 ans qui est l âge de la majorité dans le monde de la magie depuis merlin ; mais Harry ne le savait pas ,car cela fessait longtemps qu'il ne compter les jour qui défilait.

Donc a ce moment la son corps commença a briller d'une intense lumière blanche les détraqueurs et les aurore de garde venait voire se qui se passait mais ne pouvait s'approcher a moins de 1 mètre du corps et aucun sort ne l'atteignez et la lumière s'intensifia puis le corps disparue les aurore était abasourdie et aller vite prévenir le ministère de la disparition de Harry Potter


End file.
